The Scott Family Vacation
by alienangel19852003
Summary: After Dan's heart attack he wants to do right by his family so he convices Keith, Lucas, Nathan, Haley and Deb to go along with him. He invites Brooke and Peyton as well and a wrong turn they meet a family that is even more disfunctional the Haliwells
1. Surrender

**Title: **The Scott Family Vacation

**Author: **alienangel19852003

**Fandom: **OTH and Charmed

**Rating: **PG-13 for language, violence and pre slash

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters from One Tree Hill nor do I own any from Charmed. I make no money from this it is merely a work of fiction. No copyright infringement is intended. I don't own the lyrics to Surrendereither they belong to Ashlee Simpson.

**S****ummary: **After his heart attack Dan Scott decides to change his ways. He wants to mend his relationship with his brother Keith and patch things up with his wife, Deb, get closer to both his teenage sons Nathan and Lucas by taking a trip to Universal Studios in Los Angeles for a family vacation and to have his sons and his brother see his heart specialist. He convinces Haley, Nathan's wife to go and she guilts Nathan into going and Lucas' mother Karen forces him to go with them to see the heart specialist. Dan also invites two of Lucas' ex girlfriends Peyton Sawyer and Brooke Davis to go along with them so they can work out things with Lucas. Dan loads everyone into the RV expecting a somewhat drama free vacation but after a wrong turn Brooke gets kidnapped by some demons her parents sold her too. Lucas goes on a mission to rescue her and Dan realizes that the family drama was the least of his worries. And the gang from Tree Hill North Carolina meets a family slightly more dysfunctional than theirs the Haliwell family. Set in season six Charmed and season two One Tree Hill.

Chapter 1

Surrender

"What makes you think we'll do this?" Nathan Scott asked frowning up at his father from where he sat on the couch in the apartment he shared with his wife Haley. "We're all too old for the Disney World vacation thing; we'll probably end up killing each other before we even get there." Lucas Scott retorted from where he leaned against the wall.

"Look I almost died. It made me realize time is a precious gift and I don't want to waste anymore of it. I want to spend sometime with you guys get to know you. And I want you guys to see the heart specialist I'm going to see and get those HCM tests. That's really the reason we are going to California." Dan said.

Both of his teenage sons exchanged looks. Nathan the youngest looked like he was in deep thought contemplating what he had just heard. Lucas however, just looked pissed off and was staring daggers into the floor. Not exactly the reaction Dan wanted but he didn't expect a group hug either. "I'm not taking that test." Lucas said suddenly causing three pairs of eyes to swing in his direction. The seriousness in his voice made Nathan jump.

Dan was expecting this kind of reaction from his first born, after all he did treat him rather badly for the past seventeen years how else could he react? Dan met Lucas' steely blue gaze with his on. "I've already talked to Karen you're going and this isn't up for debate." Dan said his voice was firm but with out malice as it had been in their previous conversations.

Lucas noticed this to and he blinked and changed tactics. "You talked to my mom and she agreed to let me go with you?" Lucas asked. "Yes, well actually she's letting you go with Keith. He's coming too and so is Deb." Dan revealed. "Mom is going?" Nathan asked. "She's agreed to give me a second chance." Dan said actually showing uncharacteristically genuine happiness.

The pretty girl with the light brown hair sitting next to Nathan hadn't said anything she just listened to her father and law. She actually believed him. Haley was usually an excellent judge of character. She could sense a change in Dan he even looked a little different less cocky and more gentle than before. Hearing him explain HCM had brought her to tears she couldn't imagine losing Nathan or Lucas.

"What about you Haley? You're part of this family too what do you say?" Dan asked. Haley didn't answer right away she looked at Nathan who noticed for the first time that she had been crying and he put a arm around her and pulled her close. Then she looked over at her best friend Lucas who was in his own little world pouting and brooding.

"This trip will give me a chance to get to know you too." Dan said. Haley looked up at him when she heard the sincerity in his voice. The three male Scotts in the room were looking at her as if she had the deciding vote. "I think it will be fun." She said pasting on a smile. She didn't even recognize her own voice she had never heard herself sound so indecisive and fake.

Dan beamed and clapped his hands together, "Then it's settled, it will give everyone a chance to work everything out." Dan said. "Something's you just can't work out with a lame ass family vacation." Lucas said stalking over to the door and opening it. The smile fell off Dan's face. "Like the fact that for the past seventeen years of my life you were never there for me." Lucas said before he turned and walked out into the night slamming the door behind him.

Haley winced as the door slammed. Nathan stood up. "He's right." Nathan said walking from the room.

Haley said good bye to Dan and hoped he really had changed. He told her she could invite Brooke and Peyton so she wouldn't get too bored while Nathan and Lucas are seeing the specialist and that he would foot the entire bill. Haley made her way into the bedroom she shared with Nathan. She found him lying on his back staring up at the ceiling.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked from the doorway. "No. I'm not mad at all. I'm a little weirded out by how my dad is acting, it's like he's a pod person or something. I don't know whether to believe him like you did or shut him out like Lucas did." Nathan said. "Look at it this way. We are going to get a free Honeymoon in sunny California before school starts, and you're going to see one of the top cardio specialists in the country." Haley said. "What kind of Honeymoon are we gonna have with my parents are going to be there." Nathan said pouting. "You don't know what a manipulator that man is he's probably playing us " Nathan said.

"Well you'll be there and I'll be there." Haley said kicking the flirtation into high gear. That got her horny husband's attention. She walked into the room and pulled her sleeveless white cotton dress over head. "If you agree to go on this trip we can do things we've never done." Haley said in her most seductive voice. She realized she really wanted to go to California and she really wanted Nathan to take that test. She couldn't believe she was using sex as a motivator.

When Haley woke up the next day. Nathan was already awake and looking at her. "Ok I'll go." He said.

_All the pain in your heart,  
All the tears in your empty soul  
And when you're spinnin' round and around  
I'm the psycho goin' outta control _

Open up your eyes  
Don't you know you're only wasting time

Oh, you drive me crazy  
Oh, you just bring me down  
Look out your window  
My sunshine's all around  
All you have to do is just surrender, just surrender

You know it doesn't matter what you do  
Don't you know I'm so over you

Open up your eyes  
Don't you know that it's your life

Oh, you drive me crazy  
Oh, you just bring me down  
Look out your window  
My sunshine's all around  
All you've gotta do is just surrender, just surrender

Oh, you drive me crazy  
Oh, you just bring me down  
Look out your window  
My sunshine's all around  
All you gotta do is just surrender, just surrender

If that's the way you want it  
Well there you go

–Ashlee Simpson

**Author's note: This is my first OTH fic, I hope you like it. I promise loads of drama in the next chapter. Thanks Risty**


	2. Time After Time

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Much love to all who reviewed, I'm have great plans for this story. Thanks so much for checking it out. **

Chapter two

Time after Time

Brooke Davis sat alone in her bedroom thinking about what her parents had just told her, they were broke all their money all their nice things they would have to sell just to keep the house. She was completely devastated by the news not because her whole life revolved around the money but because her whole persona was blown and life as she knew it was over.

Her whole body felt numb. She had just gotten back from and outing with Peyton. They decided to read Lucas' letter she didn't hate him anymore. She got up off her bed and grabbed her purse there was really no sense in it. She had to go see Lucas. She walked out of her bedroom and through the huge empty house tonight it wasn't just devoid of people but a lot of their stuff was gone as well.

_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,  
And think of you  
Caught up in circles  
Confusion is nothing new  
Flashback-warm nights-  
Almost left behind  
Suitcase of memories,  
Time after-_

She went out to her sliver VW Beetle convertible which her parents had yet to sell. She drove over to Lucas' place. She hadn't been there in a few months it was all kind of surreal. She figured Karen would be at the café she parked her car on the street and walked up the walk. She could see Lucas standing on the porch but he was facing the other way and he didn't hear her pull up. From where she stood she could almost swear he was crying.

_Sometimes you picture me-  
I'm walking too far ahead  
You're calling to me, I can't hear  
What you've said-  
Then you say-go slow-  
I fall behind-  
The second hand unwinds_

"Lucas?" Brooke called. Lucas sniffled and turned around to face her. "Brooke?" He asked. "Yeah it's me. Are you okay?" She asked. "Not really so if you're here to–" Brooke cut him off, "I am not here to start any trouble. We read your letter, and Nathan told us you were back, I wanted to talk to you. Even before we started going out we were friends we talked about stuff. And you said you wanted to be friends again and so do I." Brooke said. "Alright let's go inside. I'll make some tea and we can talk." Lucas said opening the front door.

Brooke followed him inside. He pulled out a chair at the kitchen table for her to sit in, she sat down and he started making the tea. Once he had got it brewing he came and sat down with her. "I sort of came here to talk about me but it seems we need to talk about you," Brooke said. "What?" Lucas asked feigning innocence. "You know what I'm talking about." Brooke said. Lucas blushed.

Brooke smirked changing tactics, "Now tell me what horrible catastrophe came crashing down from heaven bringing this dashing stranger to tears." Brooke said giving her best Drusilla from her and Lucas' favorite show Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Lucas smirked and replied in his best Spike, "You watch to much TV love." Brooke shook her head. "Look who's talking." "Sometimes I wish that our lives were like that. It would be a healthy distraction from all our drama." Lucas said with a wistful smile. "With our luck we'll just end up with more drama" Brooke said. "Come on Luke talk to me." She said.

"Alright Dan wants me to go to California with him he wants to take me, Nathan, Haley and Keith on a lame ass family vacation. He wants to get closer to us. He swears up and down that he wants to do right by every one. He even convinced my mom to let me go." Lucas admitted. Brooke thought for a minute about what he had said. "I think you should try and give him the benefit of the doubt. It could be fun but you should watch your back just incase he hasn't changed." Brooke said.

"That's what Haley said." Lucas said. "She's right." Brooke said with a grin. "I wish I was going on a fun vacation, I'm lucky if my parents don't sell my car." Brooke pouted. "What's up?" He asked. "Nothing much. My parents are selling all of our stuff so the bank won't foreclose on our house." Brooke said. "Why?" Lucas asked. "My Dad made a little mistake on his taxes for like the last fifteen years." Brooke said. Lucas laughed despite himself.

"That is not funny. I might as well change my name to Broke Davis." She said. "This is exactly what happened to Cordelia in season three." Lucas said. "I wouldn't know my mom sold most of my DVDs." Brooke said. "I'm sorry babe." Lucas said taking her hand in his. "It's gonna work out, I'm sure." He said. "I hope it works out for both of us." Brooke said.

_If you're lost you can look-and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you-I'll be waiting  
Time after time _

After my picture fades and darkness has  
Turned to gray  
Watching through windows-you're wondering  
If I'm OK  
Secrets stolen from deep inside  
The drum beats out of time—

When Brooke left Lucas' place she felt considerably better. She walked up the front steps of her darkened house to find another Scott waiting on the front steps. Haley Scott. "Brooke hey." Haley said. "Hey Tutor Wife." Brooke said. "I've got a huge favor to ask you," Haley said. "If you want to borrow money you came to the wrong girl," Brooke said. "No. I wanted to see if you want to come to LA with me, Dan said I could invite some friends. He said he would pay for everything." Haley said all in one breath.

"I love free vacations. Come in let's talk." Brooke said unlocking the front door. Brooke smiled her night was getting better. Brooke was totally unaware that exact moment her father was meeting with actual demons and selling off another one of his valuables her.

_You said go slow-  
I fall behind  
The second hand unwinds-_

_If you're lost you can look-and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you-I'll be waiting  
Time after time _

After my picture fades and darkness has  
Turned to gray  
Watching through windows-you're wondering  
If I'm OK  
Secrets stolen from deep inside  
The drum beats out of time—

_Time after time  
Time after time  
Time after time  
Time after time_

–Cyndi Lauper


	3. Welcome to my life

**Author's note: Shouts out to all those who reviewed! I am so stoked you guys are reading this! Thank you so much!**

Chapter 3

Welcome to My Life

Peyton Sawyer was sending yet another e-mail to Jake Jagelski he still hadn't answered her last one she wondered if he was alright. She wasn't even sure she was over Lucas and she was starting to have feelings for Jake.

Peyton figured she was pretty freaking pathetic. She had another boring six weeks ahead of her before school started and she had no earthly idea what she was going to do with herself. Her father was working and she was alone just like every other night. She really didn't want to spend all summer inside an empty house.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna runaway?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming_

She was signing out of her AOL when two girls burst in her room both talking a mile a minute, the first was Brooke Davis and the latter was Haley Scott. The two girls talked until they were finally out of breath Peyton could only catch a few phrases and even those weren't making sense.

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me_

"Okay." Peyton said. "One at a time start from the beginning." Peyton said taking a seat on her bed. "Okay yesterday. Dan came over while Nate and I were hanging with Lucas; he said he wanted to go on a family vacation to California. And he said I could bring some friends." Haley said excitedly. "So naturally I'm bringing you two." Haley said. "Isn't it great we get a free vacate and Dan gets the bill." Brooke said with a cheeky grin.

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life_

"You're actually going?" Peyton asked. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I?" Brooke asked. "Luke is going to go." Peyton pointed out. "Yeah. We had a talk and we're all good now." Brooke said. "Really?" Peyton said raising an eyebrow. "Yes! I'm telling you this is going to be great." Brooke said. "I hope so." Haley whispered. Brooke didn't hear her but Peyton did and she nodded her agreement.

She could either stay home and mope about Jake or she could go to California. It really seemed like a good idea until you factored in the Scotts. Peyton bit her lip and listened to Haley talk about the particulars of the trip. They were going to drive so that would take like a week. Brooke pouted when she heard that.

But when Haley mentioned they would be taking a tour bus that would easily accommodate all nine of them. Brooke got excited again. Peyton wasn't so sure about the trip but she figured it was better than sitting alone in her room blasting eighties metal. She could be on a bus blasting eighties metal and hanging with her best friends.


	4. California Here We Come

**Author's note: Here's another Chapter of the Vacation for your reading pleasure. BTW I don't own the lyrics to Phantom Planet's California.**

Chapter 4

The day Lucas had been dreading finally arrived. The day that they would leave for California. He hadn't managed to talk his way out of going, so he sucked it up and took it like a man. Well after his mother had packed his stuff and bodily put him into Keith's truck. When they arrived at the car lot the whole gang was there plus Brooke and Peyton.

Haley walked over to where he was sulking leaning on the side of Keith's truck.

"I'm glad you decided to come."

Lucas grunted in response.

"Still not pumped up about the trip?"

Lucas just looked at her as if she'd grown another head.

"Nathan isn't in the best mood either. I kind of bribed him into going," Haley continued.

That piqued Lucas' interest, "Bribed him?"

"Yep."

"With what?"

Lucas didn't know what Haley could give Nathan to talk him into getting on that RV and going anywhere with Dan.

"You don't want to know."

Lucas' eyes widened, "Haley James Scott, I didn't know you were _that _kind of girl."

Haley rolled her eyes, "Anyway, what made you decide to come."

"My mom, she can be very convincing."

"She picked you up and put you in Keith's truck didn't she?"

"Yep."

Haley laughed and then she frowned, "Maybe I should have done that with Nathan, I'd probably be a lot less sore."

"Okay ew." Lucas said not wanting to think about Haley and Nathan's sex life.

Nathan was his little brother and Haley was like a little sister anyway. Although he used to suspect she had a crush on him last year. Another reason why he assumed she hooked up with Nathan, but he didn't dare make a comment.

Haley smirked at something over Lucas' shoulder.

"I think things just got interesting," Haley said walking away and leaving Lucas standing there shocked.

When he did turn around he saw Haley talking with Brooke and Peyton, both girls had bags of stuff.

Lucas' brain couldn't process this, he stood there staring with his mouth half open blinking rapidly.

"Are you going to help us with this stuff or stand there drooling?" Brooke asked.

"You–You two are going with us?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah why in the hell us would we be lugging around all this stuff." Brooke said.

Lucas finally regained some semblance of his composure and rolled his eyes and walked over to help.

"At least this trip won't be boring," He muttered picking up one of Brookes heavy bags.

"Damn girl what you got in there cement blocks?"

"Shoes."

"Same difference." Lucas said with a smirk.

Brooke laughed whacked him in the back of the head.

Dan stepped off of the bus just as Lucas made his way to the front.

"I'm glad you came son." Dan said.

Lucas glared at his father, "Whatever," he said pushing past the older man.

"Brooke, it's good to see you too." Dan said.

"It's good to see you too Mr. Scott. Thanks so much for inviting me."

"It was my pleasure Brooke." Dan said.

"Was he flirting with me?" Brooke asked once they'd gotten on the bus.

"God. I hope not." Lucas said.

Brooke giggled, "He is kind of hot, if you're into deadbeat Dads."

Lucas gave her a look, "If you want him you can have him."

"No thanks."

Lucas laughed at the casual manner she had just rejected Dan.

Damn it he was actually starting to enjoy himself.

"You know you look awful handsome when you smile like that, you should do it more often." Brooke said pushing past him and sitting down the bag she was holding.

She brushed past him making sure to rub against him as she did. Lucas guessed that it was another part of his penance. He could look but he couldn't touch the price he paid for being unfaithful. And he wanted to touch her so bad, but he knew that he was likely to hurt her again. He valued her friendship too much to lose it.

He was eyeing Brooke in her tight track pants and the baby tee that fit in all the right places.

"A little help here," Nathan croaked from where he and Keith were trying to lift a huge carton of stuff.

"What in the hell is that?" Lucas said.

"Make up and CDs. We all put our stuff in one bin." Brooke explained.

"Put that down on the bottom." Dan said from outside.

Lucas watched trying hard to suppress a snicker as his brother and his uncle lugged the huge carton back down the steps.

"Well, are you guys ready to go?" Deb said a she climbed dup the stairs.

"We've jus got a few more things and we're gonna be _locked _and _loaded." _Brooke said.

Deb smiled and stepped off the bus.

"I don't remember you being that cheesy." Lucas remarked.

"Shut up. We've got more crap out in the car." Brooke said brushing past him again making sure to rub herself against him again.

Lucas sighed and followed her off the bus.

"Coming through lazy people." Haley said walking past with more of Brooke's luggage.

Peyton followed smirking rolling two suitcases over to where Nathan and Keith were putting stuff at the bottom of the bus.

"We're not lazy, we're just too cute to be carting luggage." Brooke said, "Isn't that right Lucas?"

Lucas nodded, earning grunts and eye rolls from those actually doing stuff.

He saw his father and stepmother standing off to the side neither of them actually doing anything either.

He shrugged, hoping that it wasn't some inherent laziness.

"How much crap did you bring?" He asked Brooke.

"Well, I brought things I actually need."

"You needed thirteen suitcases full of stuff?"

"Well, some of it is stuff I didn't want my parents to sell while I was gone." Brooke explained.

"You could have asked me and we could have stored some of it at my house in the attic or in the utility closet." Lucas said.

"I tried telling her the same thing." Peyton said.

"Is that all?" Keith said before shutting the bottom.

"Uhhuh."

"We forgot Rainbow Bright." Nathan said picking up a plush Rainbow Bright doll.

"No!" Peyton screamed.

"She stays with me!"

Lucas looked at Brooke curiously, waiting for an explanation.

"Peyton's mom used to um…call her Rainbow Bright when she was little." Brooke explained.

"Oh. I didn't know that."

"Well, with all that sucking face there really wasn't time for her to explain." Brooke said.

"I thought you said you were over it."

"I'm just a tiny bit bitter okay."

"I really am sorry Brooke."

"I know. It's just not easy." Brooke said.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"With what?"

"If this is situation is uncomfortable for you…"

"This is going to be the best vacation ever, I'm sure of it." Brooke said beaming.

"You should really market that optimism. You could make a ton." Lucas said.

"Why don't I lend you some? The other broody people out there will have to just pay." Brooke said.

Lucas laughed. Maybe this whole vacation wouldn't be much of a disaster.

"Alright, everybody on the bus!" Dan yelled.

"Oh joy." Peyton snarked as she passed Lucas and Brooke.

"P. it's gonna be to totally fun wait and see." Brooke said.

_We've been on the run  
Driving in the sun  
Looking out for Number 1  
California here we come  
Right back where we started from _

Hustlers grab your guns  
Your shadow weighs a ton  
Driving down the 101  
California here we come  
Right back where we started from

California! Here we come!

On the stereo  
Listen as we go  
Nothing's gonna stop me now  
California here we come  
Right back where we started from

Pedal to the floor  
Thinkin' of the roar  
Gotta get us to the show  
California here we come  
Right back where we started from

California! Here we come!


	5. Sleep don't come easy

**Thanks for the reviews no lyrics in this chapter.**

Chapter 5

Everyone except Haley, Brooke, and Dan took turns driving and in less than a week they were in California.

They drove during the day and part of the night and slept over at a hotel. The routine was working perfectly. It was ten p.m. on a Wednesday, Lucas was driving and Brooke was up front with him.

"When are we gonna get to the hotel already." Brooke whined.

"In like five minutes, quit your bitching." Lucas said.

"I'm not bitching,"

"Are too,"

"I'm just sleepy."

"No one stopped you from going to sleep today. You were the one who was keeping everyone up last night running up and down the halls acting crazy," Lucas said.

"Lucas some people in this world like to have what's called fun." Brooke yawned.

"Not many people run around knocking on random doors in the middle of the night,"

"I was just getting the lay of the land Luke." Brooke pouted.

"Lay of the land my ass."

Brooke snickered.

Sometimes Lucas was just too easy.

Brooke staved off another yawn and played with the dial on the radio.

The slow jams were just too deep for her with Lucas sitting right next to her looking all sexy in his wife beater his intense blue eyes focused on the road.

"We're here," Lucas declared.

"Another Hilton figures." Brooke said.

"It ain't Paris but it's the best we got." Dan said coming from the back.

Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Lucas, I am so tired will you carry me inside like Nate did Hales?" Brooke asked fluttering her eyelashes.

"Haley is asleep Nate didn't wanna wake her."

"Luke," Brooke whined.

"Quit your whining and get off the bus already." Peyton said whacking Brooke in the head with Rainbow Brite.

"Bitch," Brooke said getting up to chase Peyton who was already off the bus and halfway to the hotel.

* * *

Lucas turned the bus of and sighed, "Women can't live with them. Don't want to."

When he got off the bus he saw Deb and Keith standing beside the bus talking quietly.

Lucas knew they had slept together. The thought made him shudder and not a good way Lucas grabbed his and Brooke's stuff and went inside.

Dan gave Lucas a key to the room he'd be sharing with Keith.

He went to the elevator where the girls were waiting.

Nathan and Haley were nowhere to be seen.

Peyton yawned, "You are not keeping me up again tonight, I have to drive the first leg tomorrow." She told Brooke.

"I'm beat too Pey," Brooke said leaning on Peyton's shoulder.

"Maybe you want talk me to death tonight," Peyton said.

"If I do any talking it'll be in my sleep."

"That means you're gonna snore." Peyton rolled her eyes.

"I _don't_ snore."

"You do so," Peyton said.

"You drool." Brooke said.

"Go find yourself another human pillow."

"Fine. You won't get to snuggle with me tonight." Brooke said indignantly.

Lucas couldn't help but laugh at the play going on between the two girls.

"Wanna trade roommates." Peyton asked him.

"Nah," Lucas said.

"I see how you are," Brooke fake sniffled.

"I won't snuggle with you on the bus either Lucas." Brooke pouted.

Lucas tried to keep himself calm. She didn't know how cute she looked when she did that. But knowing Brooke she probably did. Damn hormones.

* * *

Peyton laughed at Brooke's antics.

She couldn't believe they were getting along so well, it was almost like the drama from last year never existed. _Almost. _Finally, the elevator came down and they got on. Lucas pressed the button and they were going up to the third floor.

Peyton was so sleepy, she'd never went to bed the night before and she'd been napping on and off on the bus that day. She was going to fall right into bed as soon as she got in the room.

Yes, she decided, she was going to snuggle up with the Rainbow Brite Jake had won for her at the carnival. He'd won Jenny a huge bear as well, she smiled remembering that night. She had so much fun with Jake.

"'Night Luke." Peyton said as once they reached their rooms.

"'Night Peyton, 'night Brooke."

"'Night John boy," Brooke said.

Peyton laughed and opened the door to the room. She went in and immediately collapsed on the bed, she barely had time to kick out of her shoes before falling asleep.

* * *

Lucas ran into Nathan when he was opening his door.

"Just got Haley in the bed," Nathan informed him.

"To much information." Lucas chuckled.

"Not like that, do you wanna play some playstation?" Nathan asked holding the game system out.

"Yeah sure. You hook it up I'm gonna go grab some sodas from the vending machines."

"Get some chips too man,"

"Give me some change and I'll think about it,"

"That's cold bro,"

"Just playing, Go in I'll be right back." Lucas said.

"Okay,"

Lucas returned to the room a few minutes later to find Keith asleep on of the double beds, and Nathan sitting on the other with a controller in his hand.

"Took ya long enough. Now are you ready to get slammed on?"

"Whatever, you can't beat me." Lucas said.

* * *

After three hours of playing Nathan discovered his older brother was right, they'd played NBA 2004 and some Madden and he'd gotten totally stomped by a guy who spent more time reading obscure books than he did on play station.

"You have to admit I almost had you that time." Nathan said.

"No I just wanted you to think that, it's called strategy little bro." Lucas said.

"I'm going to beat you before this trip is over, but it won't be tonight. I gotta get back to the wife."

"You are so whipped."

"Like you aren't? I saw you and Brooke. You still love her don't you?"

"She's an amazing girl."

"Yep, you never miss your water until your wells gone,"

"That's you never miss your water until you well runs dry,"

"Whatever, I'm tired. Talk to you tomorrow." Nathan said leaving the room.

* * *

Lucas sighed and clicked off the TV.

He got ready for bed and fell into a sound slumber.

Lucas usually had pretty vivid dreams. Most of the time he couldn't remember what he dreamt when he woke up. This time however he did. He could still hear the scream ringing in his ears.

Keith was shaking him awake.

Lucas opened his eyes slowly, "Brooke!" he cried frantically.

"No it's me Keith."

Lucas moved away from his uncle scrambled out of bed and out of the door.

Running down the hallway as quickly as he could and pounding on Brooke and Peyton's door.

"Whoever it is it better be an emergency," Peyton grumbled opening the door.

"Brooke! I need to see Brooke is she okay?"

Brooke was sitting up in bed looking disheveled from sleep but perfectly fine. She wasn't perfectly fine in his dream though.

"I'm okay, what about you Luke, you seem…upset."

"I had a dream."

"I _was _having one too until _you_ woke_ me _up," Peyton said.

"Chill, Pey I've never seen him like this. Come here Luke." Brooke said.

Luke walked across the room to the girl, and sat on the edge of the bed facing her.

"I dreamed that, something happened to you. That Peyton took a shortcut, the bus broke down. And these guys took you and they– They hurt you and then you were different." Lucas frowned trying to explain it as best he could when truth is told he didn't even understand.

"Different how?"

"Real different you were wearing some slutty black leather outfit and you were with some big blonde guy."

"That's all you woke me up for that?" Peyton asked.

"You hurt people. It's really lame when I think about it. I was just really freaked out and I wanted to make sure you were okay." Lucas blushed embarrassed that he'd made a scene over nothing.

"I'm fine. Are you sure your okay Luke?"

He nodded.

"Peyton, promise me if Dan asks you to take a shortcut tomorrow you won't do it."

"Fine okay whatever." Peyton said.

* * *

Brooke gave Lucas a hug and walked him to the door, when she went back to lay down she couldn't help but think about how scared he was, she'd never seen him like that.

She knew she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, it was fine though they only had two hours until they pulled out at nine. She'd just pass the time watching informericals if she had to.

* * *

Lucas went back to his room

"Did you talk to Brooke?" Keith asked.

"She's fine," Lucas said.

"Good."

Lucas lay back down he didnt hear anything more from Keith except for snoring. Lucas clicked on the TV.


End file.
